


Choosing Differently (When You Really Don't Belong)

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [15]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choices, Cultural Differences, F/F, Femslash, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Inspired partially by ladies_bingo round 6 with my bingo card and the prompt,Complementary Colours (Opposite on the Colour Wheel).





	Choosing Differently (When You Really Don't Belong)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired partially by ladies_bingo round 6 with my bingo card and the prompt, _Complementary Colours (Opposite on the Colour Wheel)_.

From the beginning, it had been an easy choice to make. Freakishly easy even. To make the decision is simple.

She hadn't associated well even before Zordon had gathered them together. According to her parents and everyone else who thought they knew her at least. That probably made her choice easier in the end.

Trini snorts softly, accidentally cutting through Rita's ranting and dark eyes turn to her curiously. Beautiful, luminous, entrancing green eyes Trini notes privately to herself.

"Well have you made your decision, little Yellow?" Rita demands, pushing into her space.

"Beautiful."

The words fall from her lips without meaning too, Rita stills, her eyes widening before she smiles slowly. She bumps her forehead lightly against Trini's forehead. Trini wonders if the forehead bumping has some cultural meaning to Rita's species as she attempts to reciprocate the action.

"Grow a little more first, little Yellow. Then I'll show you a world you haven't yet known." Rita promises quietly. "But what is your answer to my terms?"

"I'll help you," Trini answers her tone serious.

"Excellent. Show me where it is, little Yellow."

 

Later:

She stands at Rita's side, watching as Angel Grove burns brightly in the night sky along with all life around it as firey shockwaves from the blast of the Zeo Crystal incinerate everything in its path.

Trini can still hear the betrayed cries of Zordon and the other Rangers when they realized that she had led them into a trap and calmly stood by as Rita killed one of them to extract the information she wanted.

Trini looks up when Rita touches her shoulder and finds the older former Ranger watching her quietly.

"Come, little Yellow. We leave this place now."

"My name is Trini," Trini says softly, trying not blush as Rita laughs in the howling wind around them.

"Perhaps I shall use it someday, but now is not that day, little Yellow. Come, we leave now."

 

Years later:

She is older now and doesn't regret choosing to side with Rita so long ago. She's seen many things in the Universe beyond her former home system. Trini is grateful for the opportunity to perceive these things.

Together they found a nameless little planet and made a base on it. It's a gorgeous place with many different colors contrasting together. Yellows and Greens are her favorites.

She glances over her shoulder as a door opens behind her to see Rita enter. Part of her wonders where Rita sometimes chooses to disappear too with her before she dismisses the thought. 

It's not something that she wants to know, Rita would tell her if she thought Trini needed to know.

A throat is cleared making Trini come out of her thoughts and realize that she had been staring causing Rita to stay near the door before the older woman decided to move closer to her.

"What are you thinking, my young Yellow?" Rita asks bumping their foreheads gently together.

"About us and the forehead bumping. Does it mean anything in your culture?" Trini wonders aloud, staring into Rita's eyes.

Rita chuckles softly, Trini finds that she likes the sound of Rita's laughter more than she had when she'd been younger.

"It is a sign of our affection among my people, Trini. Did Earth not have the same?"

Trini shakes her head slowly.

"It was sometimes used as a greeting between people. To my knowledge, it wasn't a form of affection."

Rita hums softly in acknowledgment.

"Perhaps that is something that we can work on for you, my dear Trini."


End file.
